Fugitive
by SabrinaEF
Summary: Puck is coming to get his family after a big mistake he made.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I said I was going to take a break, and I was but now my summer is freed up a little and I want to start writing again. So I am starting this new story and will be working on my other one once you guys tell me where to go. I will also start a one shot story where I will write one shots based off of what you want me to write so just message me those. So without further ado may I present to you my new story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Rachel's POV**

I was lying in bed just getting cozy in bed for a day in bed when my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID to see it was Ms. Puckerman. I answered, "Good morning Sarah, what can I do for you?"

"Rachel dear, are you alright? You seem…"

"I'm fine, I just been having trouble trying to get Miriam and Gabe to sleep lately."

"Well you should have some help soon."

"What do you mean? Are you coming to visit again, I know the kids would like to see you. They have missed you since we got out here and I started working more."

"No dear. Did you not get the letter?"

"No, is he getting out?"

"He's out, has been for a week. He came home and then left when he found out you left town. I would estimate his arrival in about four hours."

"Who told him we left?"

"I would assume it was Sam, he went to visit him every week. He said that he was writing you."

"He did. I just refused to respond to them, I know I should have but it just became too hard."

"I know, well you should tell the kids that daddy is coming home."

"He's not daddy he hasn't been since he ended up there."

"Rachel, Noah was just trying to help his family when he did it, he has done his time and paid for his mistakes and he is ready to be a family again."

"I'm sorry, I have to go Ms. Puckerman. You have a nice day." I hung up the phone before hearing her response. Noah was going to be here looking for me? That is going to be so hard on our kids. I knew I should have never told Sam but he was just trying to help ever since Noah was sent to prison. The part that kills me the most is that the kids have been asking for him lately now that Gabe is sixteen and Miriam is thirteen.

As I walked into Miriam's room to wake her up so that she can get her dance class she whines says that she is too tired and I told her that she was never going to make it to Broadway like that. Next I entered Gabe's room with caution, I really didn't need to walk in on one of his skanky 'friends' again. He really was just like his father sometimes. "Gabe get up, come on you need to go take the SAT."

"Go away! If dad wasn't in prison he wouldn't make me go."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that his father wasn't in prison anymore. "I know, now get up and get your but in gear."

"Whatever, I wish dad was here to back me up against you. Sometimes I can't stand you." He shouted as he got up and went into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Grow up and start acting like a man, you are sixteen it's time for some responsibility."

As I exited his room I went to the kitchen to make them breakfast and then headed to the patio to call Sam.

"Hello?" a groggy sounding man said.

"You are in so much trouble."

"He showed up?"

"No, I got a call from Sarah. How could you do that to me?"

"He deserved to know where his family was."

"Well a phone call form you with a bit of warning would have been nice, considering that he is supposed to be here in three hours now. So thanks Sam. I have to get the kids to their activities and then met with my husband."

"Exactly he's your husband and he loves you, and yeah he made a mistake, but he has payed for it. I will be out to visit in a couple of weeks, send my love to the kids and Quinn and Artie."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Sam." I hung up and headed back inside to get the kids ready."

**A/N 2: I know it was short, but it will get longer I promise. So let me know what you think and if you think that I should continue. **

**~Sabrina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that I said I would update and I will I have just been finishing up the school year and settling in for summer vacation. So without further ado the next chapter is here!**

**Rachel's POV**

As I was walking back from taking the kids to school and dance, then the grocery store, and then picking up my dress for the Emmy's. I was about a block from the apartment when I was stopped by a voice calling my name, I'd know that voice anywhere. I would most defiantly hate to admit that I have missed this voice in the last seven years. The voice belongs to my husband, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the ex-sex shark of Lima Ohio and the current Shark of Wall Street. To most people I am known as Rachel Berry the ex-Broadway star and current silver screen star, but to family and friends back in Lima I am Rachel Barbra Puckerman the wife of a corrupt and disgraced man.

I had been dreading this moment since I got the call from Sarah Puckerman this morning.

As I stood there frozen in place refusing to turn and look, I knew he was coming towards me. So I made an exit plan and took a quick left then a right into the back entrance of the apartment building. I thought that I had lost him until I got to the door of my apartment and saw him standing there looking at me. "How did you get here before me?"

"I knew you would run. We have been married for fifteen years."

"And look where we ended up, heartbroken and three thousand miles apart."

"You left, you could have stayed in New York, or back to Lima, but you didn't you move to Los Angeles, you didn't have to move so damn far."

"I couldn't stay in New York; I was shunned upon because of you! Now if you will excuse me I have things to do."

"No Rach we need to talk about things. I wrote you, you never responded."

"I had things to do."

"Things or people? You think I didn't see the tabloids in jail Rach? Were you really seeing Jesse? We are married for god sakes!"

"Oh please, I haven't dated or slept with anyone but you in the last eighteen years Noah."

"Then why didn't you write back? Why did I have to get all my information about my family from Sam fucking Evens?"

"Well he was willing and I wasn't!"

"So I go away and that's it? I don't get to know about my kids?"

"You should have thought about that before you broke the law!"

"Are we really going to have this discussion in the hallway?"

"Fine." I opened the door and we moved into the living room where I sat in a chair across from the couch. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Tell me about the kids. What Sam wouldn't have told me."

"Well your son has become a bit of a player. I have walked in on him twice and seen him sneak out fifteen different girls in the last three months. Miriam is in a relationship with a guy who is a freshman at Gabe's school. She has been dating him for six months now."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you let our thirteen year old daughter be in a relationship with someone way older than her?"

"He is only two years older than her and you are three years older than me."

"Yeah but I am a guy and I know how fifteen year old guys think. How could you let her do this?"

"Are you really questioning my parenting skills? You have been in prison for half of their lives."

"I was just trying to help our family!"

"By laundering money for the Mafia?"

"We were paying for Ma and Abby's house, Abby's schooling, Daddy Berries house, our loft and house in the Hamptons, and we had two kids and one more on the way which cause you to lose your job on Broadway! What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to pay for everything? Especially if you wanted to still have all of the expensive things I promised I would always give you."

"I could have lived without all of those things! God Puck, we lost our son because we were all stressing about your trial! Do you remember that? Do you remember him?"

"You honestly think I don't remember? You think that I don't think about him every day? Every damn day! He was my second born son! It didn't just happen to you!"

I couldn't handle it any more. I broke down and started crying. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. Whether I wanted to admit it or not I really needed that, he always did know how to make me feel better. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow. "I needed you so much and you weren't there. I never wrote back because it hurt too much to write you back."

"I know baby." He said while rubbing my back. "I love you Rach."

"I love you to Noah. So much."

NP&RB

**Gabe's POV**

I walked in the door with Miriam in tow as we entered into the living room where I saw mom's and some man's clothes all over the furniture and floor. EW god. Gross mom is having sex with someone. I knew it was just a matter of time. I mean has been seven years, I just wish she had waited for dad to come back, so I thought I would have some fun and ruin the moment. So I called out "MOM!"

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up in Noah's arms hearing Gabe yell out "MOM!" I rolled over to get up when Noah pulled me tighter.

I rolled back over and rubbed his chest while I whispered in his ear, "Noah wake up. The kids are looking for me." He groaned and let go of me. As I got up and put my robe on he pouted. "Don't pout, all be back soon." I walked out of the room into the living room. "Gabe what can I help you with honey?"

"Why are you sleeping with someone? What about dad? You said you would always wait for him." Miriam said.

"And if you do can we not be here when he is, and keep it in your room." Gabe yelled as he through Noah's T-Shirt at me.

"Well I was going to tell you after I talked with him, I didn't expect to sleep with him, and I'm still very angry at him and hurt with what he did, but it kinda just happened and well…"

"Just spit it out mom. Who are you fucking with?" gabe said.

"Watch your language and I am sleeping with your father."

"Dad's here?" Miriam said as Noah walked into the room.

"Yeah I'm back."

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading I hope to update soon. Let me know where you want me to go with this story as well as 'The Ne Jew's in Town' and if you want me to write you a one-shot send me a message or a review on 'Scarlet Glasses'.**

**~Sabrina**


	3. STOP FANFIC

**A/N: I will try and post a couple chapters between now and then but I leave to go on vacation on June 29****th**** and I will be back two weeks after that. I am going to IRELAND! I am so excited! I would also like you guys to go and sing the petition to stop FanFic from running peoples long hard work! Go to www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction - net to sign the petition! **


	4. Done

**Hey guys, So I know that I have not updated in so long. It is because of a lot of bad things that have been going on recently, and I just have time to write anymore. So if anyone would like to take over any of my uncompleted stories that would be wonderful. Please message me if there is one you would like to take over. Thank you.**

**Sabrina.**


End file.
